


Minefields

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: This a two chapter story:Rian is desperate to save a darkened Deet but the path to get there is not easy and it quickly becomes very painful.I dedicate this to thethirdstageofdeath that in my last work commented that I should try to write something angsty. I normally main in fluff but I truly tried here ...may have cried when I reread it but it's fine :") Anyways enjoy!
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. The pain before the healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheThirdStageOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/gifts).



> The title of this story and the first paragraph with these lines: "-", before the actual story are from a song called Minefields by Faouzia and John Legend.

-I didn't notice what I lost  
Until all the lights were off  
And not knowing what you're up to tortured me-

...  
..  
.

He inhaled the cold air of the night while he walked outside near the camp. The winter season was nearing itself and the days and especially the nights were starting to get colder than usual. He couldn't help but wonder if she was out there,somewhere, cold too. It tortured him the image of Deet, all alone, somewhere in Thra, cold with nothing or nowhere to get warm. All that and in pain due to the darkening. Or maybe she didn't feel it at all. Maybe the sickness made her grow numb to the temperature, it would be the only good thing it could do in her favor. 

"Rian?"

He turned around hearing the voice of a close friend. Brea walked over to stand next to him a worried expression all over her facial features.

"What are you doing this late? It's not your shift. Plus outside the camp grounds it's dangerous..."

Rian crossed his arms still looking out at the thick forest ahead of them.

"I'm close enough don't worry I know it would be a stupid move from any gelfling to wonder alone outside. I just needed the air"

Brea sighed she hated to be the one to bring the depressing subject but it was clear Rian didn't come out just "for air".

"You're thinking of her huh? So was I...tonight is quieter than usual. Could make it easy for anyone to get lost in memories"

She said looking at him. Finally the Stonewood turned around, his eyes without the glow they used to have before. It was as if someone shut them off. For a moment though Brea saw a flash of hope and she wondered what it meant.

"I know, we all miss her. Brea if you can just convince your sister to let me-"

Brea sighed, she had suspected he was going to bring it up again. She cut him short and was straightforward.

"Rian you said so yourself going out in these times is foolishness. My sister already told you that-"

Rian now was the one that cut her off.

"But what if I go alone? No one has to go with me if they're too frightened"

Brea looked at him in silence for a few seconds. A part of her wanted to grab on to the same branch of hope he extended but another faced the reality and pity him. For such a hope was frail. 

"Rian we need you alive. You're too important"

Rian's spark of hope turned into one of desperation. 

"Deet is important too!"

Brea frowned

"Of course she is! I never said the contrary. She's my best friend"

She said trying to make him see things from her point of view. Hopefully to make him see they were just as desperate as he was.

"Yeah? Well you're abandoning her quite fast. Such friend you are"

He said, this time he wasn't screaming but his face said it all. He was mad, not at Brea though, mostly at himself and the circumstances. Brea knew this, his words still hurt but she knew they came from a place of grief. She knew he didn't truly mean them deep down.

"Rian we can go and save Deet just not yet. We are still too fresh from our first battle and we need to be clear on what waits for us on the outside before going there. We are not abandoning her but we are going to be of no help to her if we are dead"

Rian clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Yeah you're right..."

Was all he said turning away to come back inside into camp. Brea tried to reach him one last time but seeing how he wasn't really in the mood she just decided to follow him in silence until the time came for each of them to part ways and go each into their tents to sleep. Although neither of them really got much sleep that night.

~~

With the passing of time the camp started to split across Thra more. It wasn't completely safe, after all they were in war but they all now had a better understanding of what they were up against. Plus everyone being cooped up in Stone in the Wood wasn't a strategy that could last. They needed everyone to start returning to the other clans so that they could cover more grond and so that it was harder for the Skeskies to get them all. Although Stone in the Wood remained the main camp. 

Rian was with Gurjin and a bunch of other paladins when he was called to make an appearance before Seladon. Before the All Maudra. She had to leave to Ha'rar soon so she was doing the last of the tasks that needed to be done so that she could leave with everyone prepared. 

Rian left his stuff and walked towards the entrance of the big tent where she stayed in for now, Brea at her side discussing something in a low and quiet voice. Once both sisters realized he was there they turned their attention to him and told the messenger he could leave for now. Brea sat down in a chair at the side to leave Seladon to do her speaking. 

"Rian as All-Maudra and as a friend I called you here because I figured that out of everyone you should be the first one to know the recent news that has arrived to our ears"

Rian looked up 

"It's about Deet. As many of us have left the main camp to spread out all over Thra some of the paladins have spotted a glance of green and purple. Nothing too clear though, until recently"

Rian ears were up in full attention to the news involving the Grottan girl.

"One paladin sent a letter and it got here yesterday. It said that they are positive they saw her in a deep part of the Dark Woods. He didn't know if it was a good idea to approach alone so he made sure she didn't see him. He didn't want to scare her away. The location of the spot in specific were sent in his letter and we must hurry hoping she hasn't left the place and is still there"

Brea smiled, seeing from the distance as her friend gained his usual spark in his eyes. This time holding to a hope that had foundation.

"Thank you for telling me. When are we leaving?"

Seladon chuckled

"We? I can't go anywhere. I'm the All-Maudra, I'm needed here. But I'll send my instructions out and send a group of gelfling's first thing tomorrow morning. I was a little nervous about letting you go with them though...you and Deet are close. I know that right now you must have a twister of emotions. If I send you and we have to retreat or something you have to follow the orders. You more than anyone should understand that in a war like this sometimes we need to be more strategic than anything else. I really wish to save Deet, especially after she saved us but right now she's consumed in darkening. I'm doing this in hopes that she can keep it under control. If not you all have to come back. I can't risk the life of many paladins"

Rian frowned

"Deet wouldn't hurt anyone especially if she sees me"

Seladon sighed

"Of course she wouldn't want to. Not on purpose, but that power is strong. I cannot afford a bad accident. I'm not saying it will happen Rian but I'm saying that it could. You need to be emotionally and mentally prepared for that if you want me to let you go"

Rian sighed too but nodded. He wasn't going to let himself be the reason why he didn't go with the others to save Deet. 

"Yes I will be"

Seladon nodded and Brea got up handing a paper with the directions and the instructions over at Rian. 

"We wrote it all down for all the soldiers that are going. Be safe out there"

Rian hummed taking the paper in his hand.

"Alright then I'm going to go ahead and get ready for tomorrow"

~~

And tomorrow indeed came and with it a mix of hope and nervousness in the pit of everyone's stomachs. A bunch of soldiers who Rian had met when they first rescued Brea,Deet and Hup from the Skeskies came along with Gurjin and a few others who at the time he didn't recognize. They all tried their best to keep their guard up while also maintaining each other's spirits high. They tried to involve Rian multiple times in their conversations, especially Gurjin, but he would only say a few things before focusing his sight back into the woods that eventually surrounded them. 

"With the winter season so close the days are getting shorter. If we continue this way it will be night time before we find Deet"

He said finally being the one to start a conversation although it was a serious one at least they were relieved to hear his voice at all.

"I suggest we split up. Into groups of course though, I don't want anyone hanging around alone"

Gurjin couldn't help but internally sighed. The way he gave strategic commands... he looked so much like Ordon now. Not that it was a bad thing, he respected his past captain and knew he was good in what he did but it was weird to see his best friend in his old position so fast. Gurjin always knew even when Rian himself doubted it that his Stonewood friend would become captain...he just never expected it to be so soon, so young, in the middle of a war. 

He and another paladin went west with Rian while the others went east,south and north. They searched and searched. The only bad thing about letters is that they can take a while to get from point a to point b and they were starting to fear that by the time Seladon got it Deet had already left the Dark Wood. Although none of them dared to say it out loud. The suns were setting, two already down and one on it's way to kiss the land goodbye for the night. A moon already rising at the other end.

"Captain we should all go back to the center and reunite with the others is getting late"

Said one of the soldiers that was traveling with them. Rian stood quiet for a few seconds and sighed. 

"Fine...we can-"

Suddenly out of nowhere a scream was heard and everyone duck down to the ground. Not because of instinct or training but because of the blood screaming like noise. It was like a high pitched screech. They all covered their ears feeling the unnatural feeling the sound gave. It felt off. Rian was the first to stand his ears still slightly pitching.

"Quickly we need to find the others and make sure everyone is safe!"

He ran, he heard the footsteps of his team mates running behind him. They all screamed trying to contact their teammates. Rian thought he saw something in the corner of his eye and turned left ready to defend.

"Everyone quickly defense circle!"

He ordered but no one responded. When he looked back Gurjin and the others that had been following close behind him were gone. He also noticed the screams were gone too. He was still in the Dark Woods it seemed but it felt...off putting. 

"Hello? Everyone?"

He grabbed his sword up high not letting this strange scenario lower his guard. He had to stay alert even if his team wasn't with him at the moment. 

He walked slowly stopping when a shiver went down his spine. He froze feeling as something started wrapping itself around his feet and running across his spine. It was a bunch of branches that seemed to come to life. Rian snapped out of it and grabbed his sword and started chopping off pieces of branches but with the same speed he cut them, they came back. 

"Rian, Rian, Rian"

It repeated his name or maybe he was going crazy. Finally a branch got a grip of his arm with the sword, forming around him and gripping tightly. Rian fought against it but it soon proved itself too strong of a match for just him making Rian drop his sword into the ground. 

"Rian"

It's branches now rolled around his neck slowly creating a cocoon around him. Rian raised his face up.

"What are you? What do you want from m-"

Before he could finish his sentence the branches caught on to his face, covering his mouth. As the lights went out and Rian felt himself immobilized he heard his name being called one last time but this time it also added something else:

"Shush little gelfling, Rian listen, shush and listen"

He started feeling as the branches moved from side to side. Almost like a mother cradling her small baby close. Rian fought to stay awake but slowly it's effect was working and Rian felt himself fading off into the void of his own mind. 

~~

He slowly opened his eyes. The branches still surrounded his body but only up to his shoulders. He squirmed around trying to get them off. The movement didn't only make them move but everything else around him. The earth underneath and the sky above. He stopped realizing he was somewhere else now, he didn't know where though.

"Ah Brave Rian your finally up"

Said the voice again only that now instead of seeing like a bunch of small voices compacted together it seemed like one single strong one.

"Let me go! Whatever it is that you are"

He demanded and to his surprise the branches obeyed and scurried away freeing him at last. He rubbed his back, ankles and wrist feeling how they all slowly woke up from being numbed by the pressure they had.

"Rian listen do you know who I am?"

Rian was alert at first. Not completely trusting whatever it was that spoke to him. Until the branches all started to come together and form a huge tree, a tree which every Stonewood childling was told about. The Cradle tree. Rian also remembered the tale his friend Naia once told him about her encounter with such tree. It was pretty ominous and reckless as it had been with Rian.

"You know you really ought to practice your way of making introductions"

Said Rian walking closer now that he felt more safe. It's leaves shook with the wind slightly in response.

"Forgive me little gelfling. I get like this whenever the darkening is around. It's suffocating and not a pleasure to deal with. Anyone wouldn't be quite themselves having to work their way through something like that"

Rian's ears perked up. Darkening...but didn't Naia dreamfeast with the tree? Didn't she heal him in the past? How was he even speaking to him?

"Yes I still remember the young and fiery Drenchen friends of yours when she came"

Said the tree as if it could hear his thoughts.

"She possessed great ability like no other in the ways of dreamfeasting. In a way no other like you could do, so that's why this time I was the one that brought you here. For you see all is connected in Thra especially the gelfling, it's closest creature"

Rian walked near, touching the bark of the tree and using his hand to feel. 

"What happened now?"

A branch came down and Rian took it as it elevated him to an even bigger one where he could sit closer. 

"Oh little one. Your friend indeed cured me from the Darkening that possessed me in the past. But that doesn't mean I'm excused by it's danger. The Darkening keeps spreading in Thra. Many like me are fitting it as we speak...others widowed in the process"

Rian immediately was invaded with memories from when he went to the caves of Grot. Hearing the voice of the Sanctuary Tree speak it's last words and gives his power to Deet before dying away. 

"I've seen myself what it can do as well as you. We can say we have that in common gelfling"

Rian nodded a bit of sadness over his head. Still, in the middle of the sadness and the ~not so welcoming~ introduction the tree had given him there was somehow a sense of safety that he felt by sitting there with it. Perhaps it was one of the reasons the Cradle tree earned its name. It brought comfort. 

"You and the others are our biggest hope in this battle. I believe you have heard this before but gelflings need to unite as one. I believe though something is stopping you brave Rian. I don't see that fire you had in the begging of this adventure"

Rian scoff to the side.

"It is alright you are conflicted and hurt. Your pain blinds you and seals you away like how it once did to me. I was helped and healed by one of your own kind...so let me repay that kindness back to you. I hope that with this you too can heal and go back out there in battle. Although I must warn you. The path for being healed is a painful process that takes time. You will go through many suffering before you can fully grasp what you want. Even when someone reaches out to help you, you might feel confused and end up pushing them away in fear"

Rian looked up even though the tree didn't really have a face to look at.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and he swore he heard the tree chuckle.

"Just keep my words close to you. You might not understand them now but you will need them later when it's time. Now... there is something in my forest I ought to show you"

A glow from above came and the tree instructed Rian to go ahead and climb his way up to the top of his leaves. Rian obeyed climbing and soon looked up from above. The glow swirled together forming a sort of cloud like shape. Rian squinted at first and then gaps seeing the image from inside. In the vision he could see Deet. She was sitting on the roots of another tree in the forest. The ground around her losing it's green because of the darkening that consumed her. An animal beside her caught in vines, struggling to get out. It was small and it screamed. Rian immediately realized it was the same screams he and the others had heard earlier in the forest. How could such a bloody and horrifying sound come from something so small? That's when he saw his eyes. Lost, the purple sparks in his pupils and the void like feeling they had. 

Deet took a few breaths and extended her arms untangling the creature and grabbing it strongly before it could escape. In her arms it didn't stop moving in pain. Sometimes even scratching Deet or biting her fingers in unsolved violence but Deet didn't seem to feel it. She brought it close and closed her eyes. Tears falling down as she seemed to tell a small and barely audible prayer. Then opening them she clenched her teeth and her eyes started to glow. The purple chemical-like thing leaving the creature's body and going inside of her own.

"D-deet...Deet! What are you doing?"

Screamed Rian but she couldn't hear him. He wasn't physically there. She continued and soon enough let go of the creature as it was back to normal. It became non-violent again as it's usual nature. Liking it's fur and jumping around happy to be back. Deet watched as it jumped away and grabbed a branch to get up but fell back into the ground in the attempt. Her wings now purple too, saw Rian, as she spread them out to try and help herself get up. She cough into her sleeve. Rian felt a shiver go up his spine when he saw the pink liquid that came out of her mouth. It was blood.

"She's been like this for days now. Healing creatures, but getting worst herself"

Said the sanctuary tree as Rian extended his hand even though he couldn't touch her.

"Please take me to her"

It was silent for a while until Rian smashed his fist against the bark.

"I SAID TAKE ME TO HER"

The ground shook with his screams. 

"You will go through many suffering before you can fully grasp what you want"

The tree repeated as the cloud-like vision closed and Rian started to feel heavy again.

"But alright, if this is the path to your healing I will gladly take you myself. It was nice talking Rian..."

Rian fell down and opened his eyes once more but now he was no longer in the presence of the tree. He laid on the grass of the forest floor. The sisters shining from above. He got up and looked around. 

"R-rian?"

He quickly turned and saw her familiar face. He got up, his own eyes tearing a bit but he quickly used one of his arms to brush the tears away.

"Deet..."

It was hard to read her expression. He was obviously relieved to finally be before her but he couldn't quite tell if the same was for her. It was those void like eyes...and no he didn't mean it because of her natural huge Grottan eyes,he loved her eyes. Always so expressive and hopeful. But these eyes weren't completely the eyes of his Deet. They were half alive but struggling to keep her usual glow, being overthrown by the shadows.

"Deet I-...no never mind that. How are you? I mean probably not good obviously but-"

Deet cut him off while taking a step back.

"You have to leave"

Now that he heard her say a full sentence he noticed her change in voice too. It lost some of its gentleness and replaced it with ruffness. It was sore and he could feel his insides turn because of the ominous feeling he got by it. But of course he knew that Deet was still there and he wasn't going to leave her just because of a "creppy voice", not when it had took him so much to find her in the first place.

"Alright then but I'm not leaving alone. I can help you"

The veins under her eyes had the shape of tears. Rian wondered how many she had poured since they last were together. 

"How do you suppose to do that?"

She asked

"Well first off when we come back Seladon will notify all the healers, including Naia, and with their help you'll be healed from the darkening. In fact, this very forest once was overwhelmed with darkening and Naia by herself healed it so with everyone together we are certain we can set you free"

Deet still seemed hesitant

"What about the rest of Thra? What about the creatures? They need me"

Rian shook his head.

"No way, not like this. You're killing yourself if you keep sucking darkening like this. Plus Brea found a shard; it's the shard of the crystal! If we heal it there will be no darkening and...we miss you"

For a second a flash of his old Deet came back. He could see it in her eyes and in her quivering lips.

"What makes you so sure?"

Rian quickly remembered a certain phrase she once shared with him.

"I have hope"

Deet finally seemed to relax her posture and took a few steps towards him. Rian took this as an opportunity and went ahead and slowly walked towards her. 

"Come on let's go"

He said but before he could grip her hand screams in the distance were heard making both of them jump up. The sound scared Deet, making her spread a bit of darkening and Rian felt it. It wasn't a lot, not to the point where he was injured by it but it definitely stung his arm. Deet quickly retracted herself seeing this.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Rian quickly brushed it off not wanting to lose her now that he was so close.

"Is okay Deet you just got scared you never mean to hurt I know that"

Deet shook her head.

"No maybe I don't but I'm still dangerous. What if on the way back I hurt you again but worst? Like how I did with that Skeskies"

Rian frowned

"Deet please I know your judgement is blurred right now but you have to understand that you're no villain here. What happened that day was different. You saved us all"

Deet stepped back

"Sure I did but at what cost? Think about the Mystic that was linked to that Skeksis Rian and just because I saved you that day doesn't mean I can't accidentally hurt you the next"

More screams were heard in the distance but this time besides them were cries for help. Rian looked back between her and the sounds of chaos. He knew they needed him back there. 

"Deet if you're not coming with me now fine but I'll come back for you. Either it be here or in the furthest corners of Thra I am not giving up on you! So please don't give up on yourself either"

With that as much as it pained him he turned around and started running away as Deet looked down at the glittering purple in the palm of her hands and back into the direction he had run in.

When Rian finally got to the scene where the screams came from he was horrified. All the soldiers that came with him where trying their best to fight off a giant beast. It was darken and triple the size it was naturally supposed to be. Some gelfling's were trapped by the creature and the rest were trying to stop the beast from further injuring them and also putting effort into bringing them back. It was chaos at its finest with everyone running from one direction to other with weapons in hand. Rian quickly grabbed a fallen sword he found on the grass and went to the center of it all. 

"Captain Rian!"

They exclaimed, happy and relieved to see him again. They asked where he had been but he told them that now was not the time to talk about that. They needed to free their comrades and quickly. 

The creature slid around(like a giant snake) the gelfling's trapped in the middle of its body being squished. From time to time the creature would lean his head into its center where he had his prey pinned trying to grab it with it's jaws but Rian and the others threw rocks at them not letting it happen. The creature hissed and moved fast and was slick in movements making it very hard to strike. It took hours into fighting to get most of their friends out of there but one still remained in the center...Gurjin.

"Gurjin! Can you try and slip out?"

Screamed Rian as he and some of the soldiers kept fighting the creature off while the others took those who they freed away from the battle field so they could rest. 

"If I could do you think I'd still be here?!"

He screamed back and Rian smiled at least knowing that his old pal was still there. The creature grew tired and mad of taking so many hits and seemed to have had enough. He unwrapped Gurjin from his body and took him by the mouth to try and take him away somewhere where he could enjoy his prey in peace. Gurjin now hanged by his hair, which is where the creature got a grip of him. The others terrified ran after them not wanting to lose him out of sight.

"Gurjin you have to cut your hair to fall off and break free!"

One of them suggested.

"First: are you crazy? Second: with what exactly am I supposed to do that? I dropped my sword a long time ago- ow hey! That hurts!"

The creature's grip grew harder on Gurjin and as much as they wanted to toss him a weapon to help he was too far and the creature moved too much for them to get the right aim to toss it at him. For a second the creature disappeared with them only hearing Gurjin's cries at a distance. Rian was desperate, not only was one of his soldiers in danger but this was also his best friend. He already lost Mira and if he lost Gurjin too he would feel like a failure. 

They had no choice but to follow his screams trying to call back for him and letting him know that they weren't leaving without him. Then they didn't hear him anymore for a few seconds and it all made sense when they took a left turn around a clift and saw the creature slamming Gurjin's, now unconscious body, against a big rock as if it were a nut it was trying to crack open. 

The good news was that the darken beast hadn't seemed them being too busy with Gurjin and Rian knew they had to take that opportunity.

"You guys go up that rock and surprise him from the top. Me and the others will sneak from behind and at my count everyone jumps and attacks. Got it?"

They all nodded and sneaked up on the beast as instructed.

"Now!"

From the rock the soldiers jumped on top of the creature's head and Rian and the others on its tail attacking with all their nights. This made it finally release Gurjin's body and after a tough fight it got weak and went down. Rian with a final blow returned it to Thra as everyone saw his void like eyes go white and lose all sight of life. They all took a few moments to breath in and also because of the shock of everything. Having that done Rian finally got off and ran towards his friend some of the paladins behind him.

"Gurjin! Gurjin are you al-" 

Rian stopped as a sour taste inflated his mouth and insides when he saw the shape his friend was in. Unconscious on the floor, his face deformed because of the constant smashing against the rock. One of his elbows seemed dislocated, out of place. He was still breathing but each breath seemed shaky and it almost sounded like something inside was louse, like a broken bone or something. Rian quickly got down to his knees moving him carefully close to him not wanting to break or bend something else even more.

"Water! Does someone have water?"

One of the paladins pulled out a bottle and started to splash his face and his wrist to hopefully get him to wake up. It slightly worked as Gurjin opened his eyes slightly and Rian gave him tiny pats on the cheek trying to make sure he wouldn't fall unconscious again.

"Gurjin wake up! That's it, your doing great buddy"

He said trying to sturdy him up but Gurjin quickly let out a cry of pain. His upper body was so damaged he couldn't stand being drastically moved. He hated seeing his friend in such pain but he knew that Gurjin and the others needed to move and get back to the safety of camp back in Stone in the Wood. 

"I know it hurts buddy but we are going to have to move you"

Gurjin started coughing blood just like Deet did in the vision Rian saw earlier. Why did it always have to be the ones he cared about the most?

"You two grab him here, at the count of three we're going to lift him up"

He commanded two other gelfling's nearby as Gurjin shook his head.

"N-no leave me here on the ground please I beg you"

Rian nearly never saw Gurjin cry nor beg. But nobody could blame him. He imagined that the pain he must be feeling right now would be overwhelming for anyone but he had to make sure he stayed strong. 

"I'm sorry Gurjin"

Was all he could say and then counted to three lifting him up with the help of the others as Gurjin screamed and his body squirmed in suffering trying in instinct to get away from their hold. 

As if things weren't already bad another darken creature appeared, that was the exact same as the one before, and it was suspected they both came from the same place and were probably infected at the same time too. They had to get away.

"Come on Gurjin work with us"

Said Rian as the Drenchen slipped in and out of consciousness now and then. Sometimes giving a few helpful steps and sometimes having to depend on Rian and the others dragging him out of the way. As the beast got closer a whistle was heard in the distance. Everyone turned to see who it was including the creature who turned it's attention on the whistling sound. It was Deet who had come back.

"Rian I'll take care of the creature you take the others to safety!"

She screamed. The others were surprised by her change in voice just like Rian was the first time. 

"No Deet this one is too big! Is not like the last one, who knows what will happen if you take on all that darkening!"

That's when a hand was placed on his shoulder as one of his guards was behind him.

"Sir I hate to say this but we cannot fight the beast and help out the injured at the same time. We need to take them to safety"

Rian looked up at Deet in the distance then back at his soldiers and down at Gurjin who still rested half of his weight on him. He felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn't possibly choose right then and there so Deet choose for him. 

Before he could do much he saw the Grottan girl run with the little energy she had left towards the creature. With a pain in his heart he knew that by then it was too late to make her turn around and as much as it pained him...He had to leave Deet behind. As he and the others grabbed hold of the injured and ran towards camp he couldn't look back. He feared that if he did he would just fall on the grass in defeat and guilt. Instead he kept running ignoring any sound behind him and once they got to safety dropped down on the grass and cried out loud. Every gelfling walking by stopped and looked down at him concerned. Many grabbed his arm whispering for him to please get up but he refused by pulling his arm away and hiding his face in the grass as burning tears went down his cheeks. Seladon and Naia who had been waiting for the group all day, arrived at the scene in horror. 

Naia ran to Gurjin immediately lifting him up by herself while Seladon ran to Rian.

"Rian are you hurt?"

She asked worried as Brea came forward pushing Seladon aside with worry all over her face for her friend. 

"You idiot! We've been waiting for you all day I thought- I thought I lost you guys"

She said, chucking back her own tears and kneeling down to be at his level. Seeing as he still cried not responding to her she felt bad and tried to console him thinking he felt guilty for the attack.

"Rian...what's wrong? Naia will heal Gurjin, he's going to be fine, don't worry! You brought everyone back home alive and that's what matters"

Rian finally lifted his face, his cheeks stained with tears and dirt. 

"No Brea I didn't bring everyone home"

Brea and Seladon looked at each other confused and then back at Rian. 

"I left her Brea. I left Deet to die!"

Without any further explanation he went back to yelling and crying out loud to the ground and Brea's eyes widened and the whole resistance seemed to paralyzed all together.


	2. Healed once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the happy ending that our gelfling babies deserve. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this and thank you to everyone who leaves their kuddos and support. Appreciate you all!

Naia's face was the first thing he saw when the door opened. In one hand was a wet towel and in between her body and left arm she held in place a thermometer. 

"Did he get a fever?"

Asked Rian looking back up at her face, relieved when she shook her head. 

"No I just check every once in a while to make sure. Is more of a procedure thing I have to do even if he doesn't look like he has a fever"

She said as Rian finally stepped inside the small house that was lended for the Drenchen siblings to stay. Normally the injured would stay together in an improvised hospital they had made where the healers would work but seeing his state and since he was her brother after all Naia asked to take him to her temporary home with her so she could keep a closer eye on him until he could get back on his feet. 

Naia left the things on a table and grabbed another dry towel and a few other items. 

"My healing was able to fix his face and broken bones but even so he needs to lie down a few more days to be completely sure that everything remains in the place it should be in. When the body muscles experience such beating it's own ligaments go automatically tighter"

Rian looked at her confused as she laughed a bit realizing he didn't understand anything she was saying.

"It means Gurjin's body is still in tension. Our bodies are like machines, when they notice something is wrong they work even harder to try and keep its balance. Because of his incident the muscles got tighter against each other trying to add the support the body needed since the bones that are usually in charge of that where the ones that received the most damage"

She said using her hands to try and explained it in the easiest way possible for the Stonewood. 

"But didn't you say you healed his bones already?"

Naia nodded

"Yes but the body doesn't comprehend that until a few days later. It's like being in protection mode. I'll keep taking care of him until his muscles loosen up again. After that all he needs is a little bit of physical therapy to regain his strength and before two weeks Gurjin will be back to annoy everyone's backs"

Rian laughed a bit appreciating Naia's attempt to ease the tension in the room. After a while though Naia herself couldn't ignore it and brought everything she had gathered down on a table and walked over to Rian placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rian forgive me for...you know...my reaction that day"

A few days ago when this nightmare had broken loose and Rian came back crying to camp Naia was not happy with him. The others were more companionate and tried to shelter him from her fury but there was no escaping it. Once Rian finally picked himself up from the ground Naia came storming to him asking what happened to Gurjin and how he could let him get to that state. Even when he explained they tried their best to get him away from the darken beast he could see in her eyes that she was worried which was completely understandable. After all Gurjin was her twin brother. 

"It wasn't your fault Gurjin got hurt. It just happened like many things in life that we can't control"

She finished making Rian come back from his memories and look back at Naia. He gave her a small smile and waved a hand. 

"No it's okay you had your right in getting angry with me. I was supposed to keep everyone safe"

Naia seemed to want to disagree with him but a voice calling for her interrupted her. 

"Looks like he got up"

She said mostly to herself, gesturing to Rian to follow her as she grabbed the stuff she had previously placed on the table and walked to the room where Gurjin stayed. 

"Look who came to visit you"

She said opening the door and coming inside with Rian close behind. Gurjin lifted himself up using her help until he was able to sit to see better. 

"Rian how are you?"

He asked as the Stonewood came close and they shared a quick hug but not too tight since he was still recovering. 

"How are the other soldiers?"

He asked again referring to the others that got injured. Sure they had only been minor injuries compared to his but he still seemed alert about it. 

"Don't worry their fine. I saw a few walking outside already"

Gurjin chuckled, hitting his own legs.

"Man I'm jealous, these legs are going to turn into jelly if I keep spending the days here lying down...Naia?"

She rolled her eyes placing the dry towel she had picked earlier in a bowl of water.

"Not yet Gurjin I already told you"

The Drenchen rolled his eyes too looking back at Rian. 

"You know to be the best healer she sure takes her sweet time"

Rian tried his best not to laugh at the comment and Naia gave Gurjin a quick hit in the arm making him jump a bit.

"See? If you can't take that you most certainly can't walk yet. Plus if it weren't for this healer you would still be a sack of broken bones so don't tempt me in leaving you in the streets tomorrow" 

She said in a firm tone of voice that seemed to make the whole world quiver except Gurjin.

"You wouldn't do that"

He said lying back down as Naia placed the wet towel on his forehead.

"I may if you keep acting like a big baby sog brain"

She sighed and looked around the room.

"I think I'm going out to get a few things. You can stay longer Rian I won't take long"

Rian nodded and assured her she could go in peace.

"I'll stay with Gurjin until you come back"

She nodded and turned around leaving both of the boys alone. Rian placed his helmet, that he had taken off in the entrance, and placed it in a chair nearby, walking close to the bed to look down at his friend.

"She acts all tough but when I first woke up she was crying all over me and I almost broke another bone because of her hugging me"

Rian laughed and shook his head.

"You know you should at least try to be less pushy with your comments. She truly cares"

Gurjin groaned 

"I'm not pushy! I just want to go out already. I'm not a childing in need of caretaking"

Rian shook his head in disbelief. Even in his current state his friend was able to be his usual self. He had to admit it was like a breath of fresh air to hear him again after everything that had happened. He grabbed the chair and dragged it to sit close to him putting his helmet over his lap. Gurjin asked him a few questions about how things were going in camp while he was gone and he filled him in on everything. 

"What about Deet? Naia has been taking care of me so much I worry that she hasn't been very attendant of her back in the hospital"

Rian felt a cold sweat go down his spine when he heard him say her name. Because of everything that happened Gurjin still hadn't heard the news and was oblivious to what had happened to Deet, thinking she was brought back to the hospital because no one yet had the heart to tell him otherwise. Rian knew he was going to have to be the one to let him know the hard truth.

"Gurjin she..."

The quick change in his face must have been drastic because Gurjin quickly frowned.

"Rian is everything alright? What is it? Is she getting worse?"

Rian looked down at the floor and crossed his arms. 

"She's not in the hospital"

Gurjin frown turned into a stare of confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

Rian clenched his fist tightly against his legs still not looking up at the Drenchen. 

"She never came back... she's gone"

He could feel his best friend touch his shoulder making him look up.

"Rian please don't say something like that. Maybe we weren't able to bring her back this time but once I'm healed we can go back out again. This time we'll convince her to come! Don't give up yet"

Rian chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle. Silent tears running down his face and catching Gurjin off guard. 

"No Gurjin, it's not like that. You had to see her, she was so weak. She used the last of her strengths to make sure we were able to escape and come back safely"

Gurjin removed his hand. His face in pure shock.

"I...did you actually saw her...you know"

Rian shook his head

"No but the last thing I saw was her running straight towards the darken beast"

There was a chill running through both of them as Rian went on and told Gurjin in more detail everything that happened. The Cradle tree, the conversation he had with Deet, the attack and when they had to leave her behind. Another silence fell upon them once he finished telling him the events. Gurjin removed the blanket that covered him, making Rian look up. Using his hands he gripped the edges of the bed using them to move to the side and at this point Rian rose up walking towards him in alarm.

"Gurjin please sit back down. Naia already told us your not ready to walk" 

Gurjin ignored his words and grabbed hold of his numb legs and moved them to the side starting to get up. Rian ran towards his friend catching him and pushing him back on the bed.

"Gurjin stop being so stubborn!"

He said taking a few breaths as Gurjin finally sat still. 

"If your not going back out there I'll do it myself"

He said looking straight into his eyes. 

"What do you mean go back out there? Are you crazy? Please be more straightforward"

Gurjin sighed 

"You sure you want me to be straightforward? Im not going to sugar coat it if that's what you want"

Rian nodded and was shocked by what his friend did next. He felt a burning sensation when Gurjin's heavy hand came over and gave him a good slap. It wasn't a violent one but more of one Gurjin wanted to give him to wake him up to reality.

"Okay fine then you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself! Get a hold man"

Rian placed a hand over his cheek looking back at the Drenchen with wide eyes. 

"I bet you spend all of these days crying yourself to sleep thinking Deet was long gone but you don't know that for sure! You need to head back out there and find her. Stop moping around in maybes and actually get up and find her yourself"

Rian sighed and Gurjin's stern face molded into a softer one as he placed a hand over his shoulder.

"What's really stopping you Rian? Be honest with me"

Rian's voice felt shaky when he spoke.

"What if I find here but she's-... I'm afraid Gurjin. I have already seen it so many times. Mira, my father..."

Gurjin pulled his friend closer, giving him a comforting hug and patting his back.

"I know Rian I know and I'm sorry you had to experience those things but you can't let them stop you. This fear could be keeping you away from happiness. Mira and your father would want you to rise up again and be your usual brave self. If you find her... gone...then we'll give her a proper ceremony as it should be. Me and your others friends will back you up and we'll make sure Deet's not forgotten. But there is still hope. What if she's out there alive? We might have the chance to save her. Didn't you tell me yourself once, that you would go to the furthest corners in Thra to bring her back?"

He let go of Rian as both boys now faced each other again. 

"Your right Gurjin. I'll get everything ready and tomorrow in the early morning I'll set up to find her"

His voice wasn't shaky anymore but more so determined as it was in Rian's usual nature. Gurjin nodded and moved himself again, laying back down. 

"I'll be waiting for the news then friend"

~~

"Captain we'll be here if you need us"

Said a paladin pointing towards a direction to let Rian know where the group would be. The Stonewood nodded looking back and trying to remember where exactly did they last left Deet. After all it should by logic be the first place one should start looking in. It was early morning and danger ranked much lower at those hours than at night so they were all a bit more relaxed in that aspect. Thanks to Gurjin's words Rian felt a bit more secure but that didn't mean he wasn't still nervous. To fight it he didn't allow his mind to wander too far and instead decided to grab hold of the one piece of hope they had left that Deet was alright. He had to stay positive and believe in it. 

The group continued to scan the area and Rian decided to walk a bit further apart, not of course without letting them know. He walked in the direction where he had first seen her that day. Before they had run back to the darken creature. Where it had been just the two of them. 

He walked looking around but with no sign of the Grottan girl a slightly frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Then he felt a tiny tapping on his shoes. Looking down he saw a tiny fuzzy creature. It jumped up and down, it's big brown eyes looking up at him. At first he didn't pay quite the attention to it, those creatures were known to be playful anyways so it probably just wanted to play with Rian but he didn't have time for that now. The small animal seemed to have noticed how the gelfling above ignored it and ran back bringing in his tiny hands a piece of clothing that made the Stonewood finally pay attention. 

Rian recognized the fabric as part of Deet's norloc dress. He kneeled down letting the little one hop into his hands and observed closely. 

"Deet...do you know where she is little guy? Can you guide me to her?"

He asked and as if the creature understood, it jumped off his hands and started running. Rian quickly followed pushing away the branches that occasionally blocked the path. Finally after a few minutes the creature stopped and went inside a bush, Rian groaned a bit because he had to get on all fours to get through. Once he was through he gasped and ran over to Deet who was on the ground surrounded by all kinds of creatures. Many brought berries,nuts and even cup-like leaves that contained water for her. Rian recognized one of them being the huge beast they ran away from only that now it was back to its natural size and much more friendly. All of the creatures seemed to be taking care of her; perhaps they had once also been darkened too. Perhaps Deet had healed the others as well. 

He bent down finally being close enough and turned her around so her face was facing him. He placed his hand on her neck and waited...a pulse! She was still alive. Rian shook her a bit trying to get her to wake up but she seemed to be unconscious. He wondered for how long she had been in that state. The darkening around her body stinging his own as he touched and moved her to carry her but he ignored the pain and kept at it. A creature with some water coming over to him. He bent down grabbing the leaf and nodding at the tiny animal.

"Thank you"

He whispered softly and rubbed some on the wrist of her hands, her neck and face. Her eyes finally flustered open and once they were wide enough to properly see Rian one of her arms stretched out towards him weakly. Rian grabbed it to help her and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat and see he was indeed real. That he was there. Her lips moved to speak but no words came out instead she cough moving her head to the side. 

"Save your energy, you can speak later after you are healed"

He placed her hand down again and got up carrying her back to the others as all the tiny animals followed both of them wanting to make sure their forest friend was in safe hands. At this point all Deet could really do was watch, not being able to speak or barely move. Sometimes she would try to sign what she wanted to say but her hands were shaky too and Rian wasn't able to make out all of her messages. But there was one he got, "what are you doing all the way here again?" she signed. 

"I made a promise remember? I told you I would come back for you. Now stop moving around and rest"

Finally he got close enough and the paladins that had come with him gasped and ran over to see. They all gather around both gelflings looking down at Deet and asking a million questions. Like if she was alright. Rian calmly pushed them away and told them that she was not in the condition to answer questions now and that they needed to head back. At this point his fingers were numb and his forearm burned. Others seemed to notice and offered to carry Deet by turns but a protective wave fell over him as he refused to hand her over to anyone. Even Deet seemed to notice as she gave the others an empathic look and signed "stubborn" while looking up at Rian. 

"Look who's talking"

He said, finally seeing her smile. It wasn't her usual big and teeth snowing smile. It was in fact rather small but it was the first time he had seen her smile since she left from the first Stonewood battle. So for now, at least for Rian, it was enough. 

Stepping into camp all eyes fell on them as everyone gasped seeing him bring Deet inside. Immediately soldiers ran. Some to get Seladon and others to get Naia. Brea was the first to meet them though. She had been patiently waiting near the entrance all this time. Her eyes filled with tears as she got close and Rian bent down on the ground. He moved Deet a bit so that she could sit up on his lap for Brea to properly see her. The Vapra kneeled down and without thinking started to caress her friend's hair, also not caring about the sting the darkening gave. 

"Deet! You're here, you're alive, you're safe, thank the heavens" 

Deet again gave the same small smile Rian had seen back a few minutes ago and mouthed Brea's name. Brea nodded, bringing her closer. 

"Yes it's me it's Brea"

Her tears washed down her face and mixed in with Deet's as she too started to silently cry.

"Brea we need to get her to Naia now"

Said Rian not wanting to interrupt the beautiful reunion but having to. Brea let go and nodded letting him once again lift her up. They walked towards the hospital and found Naia midway surrounded with the paladins that had come to get her. 

"Quickly! Let's get her a room to lay her down!"

They followed her inside as Naia asked for an empty room for Deet. Once inside Rian carefully laid her down giving her a quick hand squeeze before stepping back and letting Naia do her thing. Two other healers came inside the tent and told Rian and Brea to come with them. They were examining everyone who made contact with the darkening within Deet to make sure everyone was safe. Rian looked back promising Deet to come back and left the room.

~~

After all of the procedure was done Brea and Rian immediately went back and sat on some chairs in front of Deet's room to wait. Once Naia was done they had to wait some more for Seladon to come inside and talk to Deet making sure she was aware of where she was and what was going on at the moment. Naia meanwhile had quickly gone home and came back with Gurjin on a wheelchair.

"Brea! Rian! Naia told me everything"

They all got up and quickly gave each other a group hug. Everyone was so excited and filled with joy. They all talked at the same time making it seem like a group of Fizgig who wouldn't shut up. That was until the All-Maudra left the room and everyone looked up at her in anticipation. 

"Naia you did an excellent job. Deet is aware of everything and responded well to all my questions"

Naia placed her hands over her hips, an aura of pride filling her. 

"Thank you. Well...now who wants to go in first?"

Everyone immediately turned to Rian making him blush and scratch his head.

"You're all very nice but it doesn't have to be me. If you want you can go first Brea or you Gurjin-"

They all crossed their arms insisting that it was fine and that he should be the one to see her first. Seeing as there was no getting out of it he thanked them and took a deep breath opening the door and coming inside. 

With the sound of the door closing behind him Deet turned to see him. She was sitting with a few letters of gelfling's who wished her a soon recovery next to her. 

"Rian"

She smiled and Rian couldn't help but get teary eyed. Her smile was wide and teeth showing. Her voice was back to her usual gentleness and her eyes were back to normal. He ran towards her not being able to contain himself and hugged her tightly feeling her arms hugging him back.

"Thank you Rian"

She whispered patting his back up and down as he cried and on her shoulder. Finally regaining himself again he let go drying his face with his sleeves and patting his cheeks a bit. He then observed her even more. She was back to normal, the only evidence of her previous darkening being a few purple lines in her hands. Naia explained that as much as she tried she wasn't able to get rid of those scars but assured them they had no more darkening in them and we're 100% safe. Deet noticed his stare and quickly shoved her hands underneath her blanket. 

"They're ugly, aren't they?"

Rian frowned looking up at her and pulling some of his hair out of the way to show her his left ear better. He had gotten a big scar there in a battle previously.

"Is my ear ugly now?"

Deet shook her head and Rian smiled pulling some of the sheets off to reveal her hands and grabbing them in his own. 

"Neither are your hands. Nothing of you could ever be ugly"

Deet blushed giggling a bit too making him smile in victory. 

"Deet remember what I told you before the first Stone in the Wood battle? After you exploded some of your bombs"

They both laughed at the memories and Deet nodded but then frowned confused.

"I mean you said many things. Which one do you mean is specific? If this is about the Caves of Grot tour that I owe you-"

Rian laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no it's not about that don't worry. Although I would still love to see them one day"

Deet thought again.

"Is it what you told me about how everything will be better?"

Rian nodded and Deet clapped her hands together.

"Of course I remember that! Why?"

Rian blushed looking behind him and back at Deet. He let himself speak from the heart. 

"There's something else I wanted to tell you that day but I never got the chance. So I want to tell you now. Ever since we met you have shown me nothing but kindness. You're good nature kept me positive even in hard times. At first I just was happy to have you as a close friend but as time went by I felt closer to you. At first with Mira in mind I didn't allow myself to open up to anyone but I know she would have wanted me to move on. So finally in the last moment we spent together I started feeling more open to you. I wanted to be with you more. Eventually and in conclusion...what I mean to say is that...I feel for you"

Deet's eyes widened as a tiny sparkle showed through. He grabbed both of her hands firmly on his, giving them a light kiss before looking back up at her and continuing.

"When you left my mind became a minefield. I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't you. It hurt so much knowing that you were alone and hurting and that I wasn't able to do anything about it. I missed you so much. Everyone did. I wished I could have stopped it somehow"

Deet frowned

"You aren't a healer Rian it was out of your control"

Rian sighed looking down.

"I know I know but still. Now that you're back this time, I really want to make sure I go through with my words. I promised you that it would be better and I want to fulfill that"

Deet chuckled softly pulling one of her hands away from his grasp and resting it on the side of his face.

"Rian I'm back with those who I care about. I'm healthy again. It already is better"

He smiled leaning into her touch.

"Yes I know but I want to make it even better. Every day from now on. In the middle of the war we're going to go through a lot but I want to give you a reason to smile every day even if it's only for a little. I want to make you proud and make you feel safe with me"

Deet blushed feeling as Rian leaned closer to her. 

"Deet I already made it clear before but let me say it again. I really like you. Like a lot"

Deet giggled, also cofesing herself. 

"I really like you too Rian. Like a lot"

He smiled, finally kissing her. They both smiled into the sweet kiss not even realizing they were starting to cry while at it. They also didn't notice the door that slowly cracked open a bit, their friends peeking inside to see. 

"Ohhhhhhh good job Rian!~"

Rian and Deet immediately pulled away blushing mad and looking back at the grinning faces of all of their friends. Rian got up and closed the door again in their face as they laughed and wheezed to their heart's content.

"Can't a gelfling get some privacy around here?!"

Deet covered her mouth laughing a bit too and calling back for him. Out of instinct Rian rushed over with a worried face.

"Is there something wrong? Do I call Naia?"

Deet laughed, shaking her head.

"No silly that won't be necessary"

They laughed and Rian stayed with her a few more minutes playing with her hair and watching as she slowly fell asleep, tired by everything that had happened. Once he was certain she was asleep he kissed her forehead and rested his face over hers. 

"I love you"

He whispered and closed his eyes. This time he would make sure Deet stayed safe. This time he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him again. The Skeksis had already taken a lot away from him but not this time. He was going to fight and he swore internally in his family name that one day the shard would return to its proper place and they would be no more. War will be no more. The Skeskies' power over them had run out and now feeling a sense of responsibility fall on his shoulders Rian knew exactly what he had to do. But for now he stayed next to the one he loved the most. Putting at ease his mind and shutting down the minefields that had previously been active all over his head. Now only peaceful thoughts of his Deet roamed freely.


End file.
